A bad break up
by otakufan375
Summary: What if that misunderstanding between Risa and Miya was a lot worse than it was? What if led to them breaking up.
1. The break up

Risa has been trying for several days to get Miya to listen to her but her attempts always failed she went to her other friends for advice but when she tried to do the things that they advised her to do they would also fail. Risa was starting to lose hope in getting her girlfriend to listen to her. Even Sayuki tried to help by posing as Rikka's girlfriend but even that didn't work.

Risa asked everyone to help her corner Miya and they agreed to help her. But Miya was able to get away. Risa really wanted to get her to listen to what she has to say but she couldn't do that if her girlfriend was running away at the mere sight of her. She decided to try again once class was over and she was done with her duties were done. Miya was not class again and she obviously skipped class so she could avoid Risa

Risa knew that Miya would be in three places. The shopping mall off campus, the tea room and the garden. She made the decision to check the outside garden first to see if she would be there and sure enough there she was sitting down on a bench. Risa that approaching her normally would make her flee and there was no way that she could catch her since she's not the athletic type. Mai probably would've been able to catch her since she was good at sports.

Risa decided to take another route that leads to the garden. When Risa entered the garden from another path she saw that she was behind the bench and Miya was not aware that she was there. This was her chance to catch her off guard. She tip toed as quietly as she could so Miya wouldn't hear her approaching her. She was now directly behind Miya and she grabbed her. Miya screamed because she wasn't expecting someone to grab her.

"I got you now! Miya!" Risa said

Miya froze when she heard that it was Risa who was holding her. Miya tried to get out of her grasp but Risa's hold on her was too strong right now and she wasn't going anywhere unless Risa lets her go.

"Risa! Let me go!" Miya said

"Not until you listen to what I have to say and you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not!" Risa said

Miya already knew what Risa wanted to say and she didn't want to hear any of it.

"There's nothing for me to listen to! Now let me go!" Miya said

Risa tried a different approach and turned Miya around and kissed her. She even tried to put her hands on her special areas hoping that would make her listen. To her surprise however Miya resisted and pushed her away. Risa tried to kiss her again but she received a knee in her stomach. She doubled over and was holding her stomach in pain. She stood back up and saw Miya glaring at her with cold eyes.

"Miya, why did you hit me?" Risa asked

Risa then felt pain on her cheek and then she felt pain on the other cheek. She was shocked that her own girlfriend had just slapped her twice.

"I don't want anything to do with you Risa" Miya said

"Miya, please just listen to me! It's all a big misunderstanding!" Risa begged

"There's no misunderstanding at all. You are a two timer" Miya said

"I promise you that it's not what you think" Risa said

"I don't want to hear any more of your lies" Miya said

"I'm not lying! Please just give a chance to explain!" Risa begged

"I'm done with you Risa! It's over!" Miya said

Risa looked at Miya in shock. Was Miya really breaking up with her? This can't happening.

Miya left and Risa made no attempt to go after she was just sitting on the ground and looking at the floor in shock. Her relationship with Miya was over now. Miya threw all the love that they shared with each other straight out the window.

Tears started to form in her eyes and she was starting to sniffle. She tried to wipe her tears away but more tears kept coming out. She tried to hold back the urge to cry but she was having hard time doing that. She just stayed there on the ground for a while.

MEANWHILE WITH MAI

Mai was waiting for Risa in her classroom. She was starting to get worried about her since she was already 15 minute late. For the short amount of time that she's known Risa she knew that Risa was hard worker like her and she tries to her best as the class representative. It was unlike her to be late for something like this. The two of them were assigned to the library.

Mai was starting to get worried because Risa was still not here. Reo came back in the classroom and saw that her girlfriend was there much to her surprise.

"You're still here? I thought you were going to clean the library with Risa" Reo asked

"I told Risa to meet here so we could go to the library together but she's 15 minutes late" Mai said

"That's strange. She's a hard working replica of you so you think she would've been here by now" Reo said

Mai decided to let the replica comment that Reo made slide since she was more worried about Risa at the moment.

"Do you know the last place she went to was?" Reo asked

"She said she was going to the garden to try to talk to Miya" Mai said

"Must be a long conversation" Reo said

"I think something else is going on. I'm gonna go over to the garden to check on her" Mai said

"I'll go with you" Reo said

The two girls went to the garden and saw Risa was just sitting there on the ground. Reo usually wouldn't approach someone but she had to give Risa a scolding for making Mai wait for her for so long.

"Risa, you're supposed to be cleaning the library with Mai. You're already more than 15 minutes late now get up" Reo said

"Reo, I think you should let me handle this" Mai said

"Why?" Reo asked

"Because your approach is too direct" Mai said

Reo wanted to argue but she decided against it since Mai was right so she decided to let Mai handle this since she was better at handling situations like this.

"Risa, why are you on the ground? Did something happen?" Mai asked

Risa turned around and Mai saw that her eyes were red. She also saw that her cheeks were wet. She could see that Risa was crying.

"Risa, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mai asked

Mai didn't like seeing her junior crying like this. She had a feeling that whatever Risa was crying about had something to do with Miya.

"Did something happen between you and Miya?" Mai asked

When Risa heard her former lover's name she started to tear up again. She couldn't take it anymore and tackled Mai into a hug. Mai was caught off guard and almost fell over but she managed to regain her balance. Reo was also taken aback when she saw Risa tackle her own girlfriend. Mai looked down and saw that Risa was crying.

Mai and Reo were silent because they didn't know what to do to comfort Risa since they had no idea what had happened to her. Mai felt her uniform getting wet from Risa's tears.

Mai wrapped her arms around her junior and rocked back and forth, telling her that everything was going to okay. She cared about Risa and seeing her like this brought her back to the time when she thought that Reo moved away without telling her anything. The only difference was that Risa had her and Reo to comfort her while Mai was alone at the time until Reo came back.

When Risa started to calm down Mai asked her what had happened to her. She and Reo were taken aback again when Risa told them that Miya broke up with her.

MEANWHILE WITH RIKKA

Rikka has been in deep thought ever since that incident where she hugged Risa. Miya took that out of context and tried to explain to Miya about the misunderstanding but she wasn't listening to anyone who tried to talk to her. She decided to go to the garden to try and explain things to Miya again.

When Rikka got there to the garden what she saw wasn't Miya but she saw that Risa was there along with Mai and Reo. But what really caught her attention was seeing her childhood friend crying and she could actually hear her wails.

"Risa-nee what happened?" Rikka muttered

Rikka then heard Mai ask her what's wrong.

"Risa what happened?" Mai asked

Risa managed to answer the question even with all the hiccups that she was making. Risa's answer left Rikka in shock.

"Miya broke up with me" Risa said

Rikka couldn't believe that Miya broke with her childhood friend. She didn't expect a single hug would cause this much trouble for her best friend. She stepped out of the shadows and into the light to reveal herself to Risa.

"Risa-nee" Rikka said

The three of them looked up and saw her standing there.

"Your Rikka right?" Reo asked.

Rikka nodded and approached Risa. It was her fault that her best friend was like this and she wasn't sure if this was something that she could fix.

"Risa-nee, I'm sorry" Rikka said

Risa looked at her with a confused and sad look. She had a feeling that her childhood friend was blaming herself for what happened. She knew it wasn't Rikka's fault. It was Miya's fault for taking things the wrong way and the fact that she didn't listen to her, when she tried to explain that Rikka was just a childhood friend, told her that Miya didn't have very much trust in her.

"It's not your fault, Rikka" Risa said

"It is my fault! And I swear that I'll try to fix it!" Rikka said

"Risa, maybe you should go home for the rest of the day" Mai said

"But the library" Risa said

Risa still had moist, eyes. Her blue eyes almost shed more tears because the thought that she couldn't perform her duties made her want to break down again.

"Don't worry, I'll find someone else to take your place. You're in no condition to be doing any work right now. Go home and get some rest" Mai said

"I'll be helping Mai in the library so don't worry" Reo said

"I'll help them too since I think that I should make it up to you somehow" Rikka said

Risa gave in and agreed to their plans. She went home and climbed on to her bed after she changed out of her uniform. Risa had a feeling that she wouldn't be going back to school for a few days. Mai took over as a temporary class representative until Risa was well enough to come back to school. Everyone in the class was worried about Risa because they really love her. When they heard that she wouldn't be at school for a while they couldn't help but be worried about her.

Sara and Nanami heard what happened and wanted to confront Miya to get some answers but they knew that she would just run away so they decided to go visit Risa instead and hoped that they could somehow cheer her up.

Risa was asleep in her bed but the sound of her doorbell woke her up. She got up and went to open the door. She saw that two of her closest friends were on the other side of her door.

"Sara? Nanami? What are you two doing here?" Risa said

Both of them saw Risa's face and knew that she didn't take the break up well at all. They came inside and Risa offered them something to drink. They rejected her offer since they didn't want to cause their distraught friend any trouble.

"How are you feeling, Risa?" Nanami asked

Risa really wanted to say that she was not feeling well at all but she didn't want to worry her friends so she decided to lie to them and hoped that that they would buy it.

"I'm feeling better, thanks for checking on me" Risa said

Nanami and Sara could tell that their friend was lying to them. If she was really fine then her eyes wouldn't be red.

"Risa, we heard what happened with Miya" Sara said

"Y-you d-did?" Risa asked

Nanami and Sara noticed that Risa had just stuttered and that told them that Risa was still deeply hurt by the whole break up. They called their own girlfriends ahead of time and told them that they would be spending the night at Risa's house and try to help her get over the break up and move on. They knew that it wouldn't easy for her to get over it but their help their confident that she can do it.


	2. Cheering up Risa

Nanami and Sara were going to spend the night at Risa's house since the she had just went through a bad break up with Miya. They couldn't believe that a hug from Rikka, her childhood friend, resulted to something like this. The fact that Miya wasn't willing to listen to what Risa had to say told them that Miya didn't have a lot of trust in Risa.

Even Rikka with the help of her new friend, Sayuki, couldn't get her to listen. Miya hated to interact with other people and she didn't learn to trust people because of that. However the others thought that her behavior towards Risa was unacceptable.

Nanami and Sara were trying to get distract Risa from thinking about Miya so she wouldn't be sad but everything they tried always ended in failure.

"Cheer up, Nanami. Maybe Miya just wasn't the right one. You'll the find the right girl someday" Nanami said

"She's right, don't let this break up keep you down. You need to stand on your own two feet with your head up and walk towards a bright future" Sara said

"That's easier said than done" Risa said

"We know that and that's why we're trying to help you" Nanami said

"None of you have experienced a break up have you?" Risa asked

"N-no, but we still want to help you in any way we can" Sara said

"I appreciate that but I don't think there's anything that the two of you can do" Risa said

"There's must be something that we can do to help you. We don't like seeing you sad" Nanami said

"You were always full pf pride, the moment Miya breaks up with you that pride vanishes" Sara said

"Maybe it was something that I did" Risa said

"You didn't do anything, Risa. Rikka may have started this but she had no idea that something like this would happen. She was so happy to see you again after not seeing for so long. It's Miya's fault for being untrustworthy" Nanami said

"Nanami's right. Miya was always isolating herself from other people and that told us that she didn't trust anyone but herself. The fact that she wasn't willing to listen to anyone's explanation proves that" Sara said

Risa listened to her friends and was starting to believe that they were right. Miya was always running away from her when she tried to go near her. Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. Sara decided to be the one to answer the door since she would be ready to scold Miya if she was the one who would be at the door. When she opened the door she saw that it was Rikka and Sayuki.

"Sara? What are you doing here? Where's Risa-nee" Rikka said

"Nanami and I were here trying to cheer her up after the break up with Miya. She's getting better but she's still deeply hurt by it" Sara said

"C-can I see her?" Rikka said

"Sure, come in" Sara said

Sara invited Sayuki and Rikka in to meet with Rikka. Risa saw Sara come back but she wasn't expecting to see Rikka and Sayuki with her.

"Rikka? What are you doing here?" Risa asked

"I came here to apologize again" Rikka said

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" Risa asked

"For making you and Miya break up" Rikka said

"She's been feeling guilty about ever since that incident" Sayuki said

"Rikka, you don't need to apologize. You were just happy to see me" Risa said

"But it's my fault that you're in pain right now!" Rikka shouted

Rikka had tears falling down her face. Risa just stared at her best friend. She didn't know what to say.

"It's my fault that you're like this. If I had known that this would happen then I wouldn't have hugged you back there!" Rikka said

"Rikka" Risa said

"Please forgive me!" Rikka said

Rikka was on her hands and knees and was bowing her head in front of Risa.

"I'll try to make up to you somehow! I promise!" Rikka said

"Rikka, that's enough" Risa said

Rikka raised her head and saw that Risa was starting to tear up too.

"You don't have to feel guilty for something like this. Miya's the one who took it the wrong way. If there's anyone who needs to apologize it's her. Rikka please don't beat yourself up for something like this" Risa said

"But –"Rikka started

"No buts! I don't want you to feel guilty over something like this" Risa said

"See, Rikka? I told you that she didn't blame for what happened" Sayuki said

Risa looked over at Sayuki and didn't remember her at all.

"I'm sorry for asking this, who are you?" Risa asked

"I'm Sayuki Shirakawa, It's a pleasure to meet you Class rep" Sayuki said

"You probably already know my name but I'll tell you anyway. I'm Risa Azumi" Risa said

"Are you Rikka's new friend?" Risa asked

"Yes, when I saw how sad she was I tried to help her" Sayuki said

"I appreciate you trying to help her" Risa said

"Risa-nee, when will you be coming back to school?" Rikka asked

"I should be back by tomorrow. I need some more encouragement from Sara and Nanami. After that I should feel better" Risa said

"Can I stay over as well?" Rikka said

"You want to spend the night as well?" Risa said

"Yes, It's been a long time and I want us to play like we did when were kids" Rikka said

"It would be nice if we could catch up with each other" Risa said

"Would it be okay if I stayed over as well?" Sayuki asked

"Of course you can" Risa said

The next day Risa decided it was time for her to go back to school. Everyone greeted her and asked her if she was okay. She told everyone that she was okay. Al of them expressed their hatred towards Miya for treating the beloved class rep the way she did. Risa knew the first thing she needed to do was to forget about Miya. The first step would be is to ignore her. She saw that Miya's seat was empty. She would usually got to Miya and tell her to go to class but she knew that doing that would be a bad choice.

Risa made the decision to not go to Miya when class was about to start. She was going to try to avoid Miya as much as possible. Risa was single again but she didn't let that bother her continued doing her class rep work.


End file.
